


Braided

by ver_ironica



Series: Beautiful Death [2]
Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Face-Fucking, Megaera and Zagreus are going to prove it to him, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex, Smut, Thanatos is so pretty okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:53:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29983842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ver_ironica/pseuds/ver_ironica
Summary: Thanatos feels pretty after another day or night of Megaera braiding his hair and painting his nails, but is shy, as usual. Meg and Zag make sure he knows how lovely he looks.
Relationships: Megaera/Thanatos/Zagreus (Hades Video Game)
Series: Beautiful Death [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2204547
Comments: 15
Kudos: 61





	Braided

**Author's Note:**

> Alt title: Thanwich. This is just me waxing poetic about how pretty Than is and putting him in he middle of the sandwich, and no other plot. Enjoy 💖
> 
> Thanks to the wonderful AngryBread for beta'ing!

Zagreus sulked in the lounge. 

He wasn't usually prone to sulking, often able to sharpen his spite into motivation to throw himself at another escape attempt once more. But this last string of failures at the hands of his father was hitting him harder. 

He just needed a moment. And a drink. 

Though if he was honest, it was company he would've preferred. He took a sip of sweet nectar, pouted and wished for someone to share it with. 

"Hm, what's got you so down?" Meg asked from behind him. 

He brightened and turned around so quickly he nearly knocked his glass from the table. "Meg! What are you doing here?" 

She raised an eyebrow at him, and waved a hand to the Head Chef to make her a drink. "Just submitting some parchment work. Thought I'd catch you here." 

"I'm sure you saw Father missing from his desk," Zagreus grumbled bitterly. 

"Even if I hadn't, I could tell by your look." 

He let out a pathetic sigh and collapsed dramatically on the table. "Just frustrated, is all." 

Meg smiled at him then, something wry and promising. The Chef set down her drink and she swung back a considerable amount, sighing with relief. At least one of them was able to relax. 

"You know, if you're interested in a distraction, I just spoke with Thanatos a little while ago. He has something he wants to show you when he takes his break." 

He perked up. 

She chuckled. "And I might just have a minute to stop by as well." 

His frustration evaporated and he grinned. "Really?" 

She inspected her nails and didn't look at him, her wing swaying coyly. But her other hand drifted to rest on the whip at her side. 

Zagreus' pulse sped up, and he hurried to swallow the last of his drink. He cleared his throat. 

"So, ah when do you think--" 

"Zag," Meg said sharply. 

"Yes?" he asked, and embarrassingly felt a pulse of heat in his core at her tone. He hoped he wasn't already blushing. 

"Blood and darkness," she scoffed, rolling her eyes, and he was sure he was. "Focus for a second. I need to tell you something first." 

"What is it?" 

She hesitated, and he realized she wasn't just teasing him. "When Thanatos gets here, try to be considerate." 

Zagreus blinked. "When am I ever not considerate? No, wait, please don't answer that. I will be, Meg, of course. Is something wrong?" 

"No," she said and gave him another smirk. "We just know how shy he gets." 

Her words teased at something, and the way she said 'we' made a gentle fondness fill his chest. 

She grabbed at his chiton and pulled him in close to her. He let out a startled noise and glanced nervously around at the shades nearby that were all averting their gazes. 

"So about that parchment work?" Zagreus gasped out. "Any way I can help--" 

"Hurry up," she said, low and commanding. She dropped him and he nearly wobbled on weak knees but managed to follow as they went to his chambers. 

Once inside, Meg rounded on him and pinned him to a wall. He groaned and she swallowed up his embarrassing noise with a kiss. Her lips were soft against him, but completely in control of the kiss. 

She broke away, leaving him panting and aching with want already. 

" _Tsch_ , you'd better pull yourself together for Thanatos, Zag," she said huskily to him. 

"I will, I will," he promised, anything to get her lips back on him again-- 

Suddenly the chill of Death seeped into the air, and Zagreus shivered under Meg's hold with anticipation. The gong sounded and Zagreus couldn't keep the excited grin from his face. "Than!" 

But then he actually _saw_ Thanatos. His jaw dropped. 

Distantly, he heard Meg huff a laugh at him. But who wouldn't go slack-jawed at the sight? 

Than's hair was long, and shining like spun silver in the flickering candle light. It was pulled back into an elegant braid, with a few wisps escaping, framing his face with soft waves. 

He was draped in a chiton cut in a similar fashion to his usual one, but this one was a deep, rich purple befitting the color of Than's favorite butterflies. The contrast of his gold eyes against the purple was stunning. 

His shoulders tensed slightly under Zagreus' stare. Meg none-too-subtly elbowed him, and he winced. But the reminder of her earlier words of "be considerate" flashed in his mind, and he composed himself. 

"Than, you look..." 

_Stunning, beautiful, handsome, striking--_

"...lovely," he said, voice full of adoration.

"You can thank Megaera," Than said, voice softened with shyness. 

"I only braided it," she said, raising an eyebrow. "The rest is all you, Than. Also," she said, looking pointedly at Zagreus and then back to Than, "I told you." 

"So you did," Than said, cheeks flushing further. 

"Told him what?" Zagreus asked. 

When neither of them answered, he realized then that he was still against the wall, though Meg had let go of him ages ago. He had been pinned there instead by his own dazed thoughts, caught by Than's beauty and Meg's knowing looks. 

Sheepishly, he peeled himself from the wall and approached Than. 

"You really look lovely," he said again, slowly brushing a hand along the few locks falling into Than's face. "And thank you, Meg." 

"He's not wrong," Meg added, stepping up beside Than as well. She ran her hand along the underside of the braid, and Zagreus could see Than shiver when her fingers grazed his neck. "You're lovely, Than." 

Thanatos looked between the two of them with an almost panicked expression. "You're both ridiculous," he deflected quickly. 

"Fine. We were going to prove it to you, but, well, if you don't want us to..." Meg said, trailing off meaningfully. Her voice was teasing, but Zagreus could tell she was giving him a chance to let them know if he was overwhelmed. 

Zagreus' heart was in his throat, waiting for Than's answer. And, thank the gods, he said, "I suppose you can... prove it." 

That was all the permission Zagreus needed. 

He dipped in to kiss Than's neck--it was far too tempting with the length of hair draped over his shoulder. 

Than made a noise somewhere between a scoff and a gasp, his hands tentatively landing on Zagreus' hips. "Zag, you--you could stand to be a little less predictable, you know." 

Zagreus laughed hotly against the skin of his neck, clutching at his chiton, not pulling his lips away to say, "Now, where would the fun in that be? If you didn't predict that I would be like this at the sight of you, then I haven't been adoring you properly." 

He continued his kissing, pressing his mouth to the front of Than's throat, daring to swipe a tongue along him, relishing in the feeling of his throat moving as he swallowed nervously. At his resulting shiver, Zagreus smiled. 

"Ah--Meg," Than gasped out, and Zagreus lazily peaked open an eye to see. 

Meg stood behind him, and had slipped one of her hands through the front opening in Than's chiton, teasing his nipple. 

"Did you show Zag your nails?" Meg asked. 

"Hmm?" Zagreus asked. 

"N-no," Than stuttered. 

"Show him." 

She grazed her hands lower, and Than closed his eyes as he held out one of his hands to Zagreus. 

"Oh, wow, Than, they're so nice!" 

They were amazing, in fact. A deep black polish adorned with little metal studs. His ring finger shone with a little silver skull gleaming on top. 

Zagreus swallowed. "Can I..." 

He leaned in, coaxing Than's hand to rest against his face. He pressed his lips to his knuckles, and then groaned as Thanatos slid his forefinger into his mouth. 

"Looks like he likes them," Meg commented. 

Zagreus idly swirled his tongue and easily drew in the finger entirely, and met Than's eyes with a needy stare. His cock twitched in his leggings as Than's gaze locked onto him, eyes dark. 

The little metal adornments of his nails scraped nicely against the roof of Zagreus' mouth. He parted his lips wider, an invitation that Thanatos accepted, and a second finger joined the first. Zagreus couldn't help closing his eyes as he tried to show Thanatos what he would do to his cock, if he let him. 

"Blood and..." Thanatos muttered, voice sounding strained. 

Zagreus made a desperate noise, pawing at the fabric of Than's clothing, trying to tug it off his shoulder. He pressed their bodies closer, and shuddered at the feeling of Than's hard cock pressing against him. 

"Zag," Meg said sharply. He halted his movements, waiting for her direction. "Let me worry about his clothes. You keep using that pretty mouth on him." 

He groaned and nodded eagerly, sucking on Thanatos' fingers happily until he pulled his hand back, and Zagreus struggled not to whine. 

His protests died quickly when Than asked, "Kiss me, Zag?" 

What a lovely request. Zagreus leaned up to plant his lips against Than, and his knees went weak at the fervor of his response. Immediately the kiss became a sloppy thing, all tongues and hot breaths and ragged gasps. 

"So pretty, Than, you're so--so beautiful," he groaned into the kiss, wanting Than to taste the sincerity of his words. 

They only parted for a moment as Meg put a hand between them to tug off Than's garments. 

Zagreus forced himself to focus during the brief instance of clarity. "I'm sorry, Meg, did you want a turn?" 

She chuckled lowly. "I'm content to help for now. You two had better pace yourselves, though. I've something in mind I think the three of us will enjoy." 

Her hands were on him then, the surety in them clouding his thoughts, undressing him, his pauldron dropping to the floor. Fire filled his core, her words sinking in. She lightly teased his cock, swiping her thumb over the head, a low noise in her throat. 

"As long as I get to face Than," he begged, kissing Than once more to prove his point. "Please, Meg, please, let me keep looking at him? He's so lovely." 

Thanatos groaned, biting his lips to stifle the sound, golden flush dusting his cheeks. 

"I think that can be arranged," Meg purred, moving away from them with a parting kiss to Than’s neck. 

They were both naked now, and though Zagreus liked the pretty purple he'd been wearing, he was impossibly beautiful nude as well. 

"Zag, you--" Thanatos tried, words cutting off with a sharp inhale as Zagreus ground his hips against him. 

"Hmm?" 

"Blood and darkness, you're so worked up already." 

Zagreus laughed breathlessly. "Come now, Than, you know how I am, and you must know how lovely you look. And you can thank Meg for her part in that as well." 

"You two can thank me by getting on the bed. Now," Meg said. 

They both let out desperate noises into the kiss, helpless to Meg's words. Zagreus grinned mischievously and threw his weight at Than all at once, causing Death to stumble backward, tripping inelegantly onto the bed. 

Laughing, Zagreus kissed him deeply, pushing Than down to the mattress. 

"Hey," Than protested sharply, and Zagreus froze. Than put a concerned hand to the back of his braid, running his fingers along it. He narrowed his eyes at Zagreus. "Don't mess it up." 

"Sorry, Than, but _gods_ , do I want to mess it up," he admitted with a wry smile, twirling some escaping hair around his finger. 

Meg's hand fisted at his hair suddenly, tugging him back with a gasp. "And ruin my hard work?" she growled against his ear. "What am I going to do with you?" 

"I'm sure you'll think of something," Zagreus managed around the spike of arousal searing through him. 

She scoffed and let go of his hair, and he realized she was in the process of undressing as well. He quickly pressed a kiss to the muscle of her neck, trailing down her bare chest, hoping to make up for his misbehavior. 

"It's alright Megaera," Thanatos said softly, eyes drinking in the two of them. 

She gave a languid stretch of her wing and arms, rolling out whatever tension was in her muscles, and Zagreus couldn't help but watch how her breasts moved with the motion. 

"You're too soft on him," Meg said, pulling off the rest of her smallclothes. She joined them on the bed, sliding in behind Than. 

The easy way the two of them talked back and forth about him had something warm fluttering in Zagreus' chest. 

Than shrugged, and leaned back against her with the ease that comes with knowing and trusting someone for aeons. "Maybe his silver tongue has charmed me after all. I enjoy the sound of his compliments too much." 

A smile broke out across Zagreus' face. "Really, Than?" 

He looked away shyly, playing with the braid once more. "Yes." 

Zagreus dived in with renewed enthusiasm, kissing and biting along Death's lovely skin, his indecisive, excited hands alternating between groping at him and Meg behind him.

"If you'd indulge me, Than, I'd sing your praises as often as possible. You're so lovely, so stunning, whether you're dressed prettily or not, I could look at you for ages and never fail to be surprised by your beauty." 

"Z-Zag..." Than mumbled, blushing furiously and burying his face into the pillows. 

Megaera leaned away from behind Than to reach for the bedside table to grab her things. An involuntary shiver wracked Zagreus as he caught the familiar glint of the metal of her toy cock. She reached for the oil and poured a dollop onto her fingers with a teasing smile. 

"I'll not be so soft as all that, Thanatos," she said, returning to her position behind him and propping him up so he was on his knees, "but you know me. I'll show you my appreciation for your looks in _my_ way." 

With a coordinated effort and smirk in his direction, she pushed him forward into Zagreus' arms, where he settled eagerly, knees spreading widely for her. 

Even though they've been in similar positions numerous times, the easy way that Thanatos fell into his arms still sent heat sparking through all of Zagreus. To be able to hold him like this while he slowly came apart was the sweetest gift Than had ever given him. 

Megaera ran her oiled hand along Than's entrance, and he immediately groaned, "Blood and darkness, _Megaera_ \--" 

"I've got you, Than." Her finger entered him, and Zagreus could feel it as Than's whole body twitched in response. 

With a choked noise, Than collapsed heavily into Zagreus' arms, limp and tense and shivering all at once, reacting so beautifully to the pleasure of being stretched open by Meg. 

"That's it, Than," Zagreus encouraged, hands running up and down the twitching muscles of his sculpted back. "She'll take care of you. Does she feel good, love?" 

" _H-ah_..." 

"Such pretty noises..." he said, panting a kiss to Thanatos' head and playing with his hair as he writhed in his arms. 

Like this, Zag and Meg could watch each other work. The heady look in Meg's eyes as she locked her gaze onto his was nearly overwhelming. She stared intently, and continued to work Thanatos open, and he wondered idly if he could come from the intensity of her amber eyes and Than's moans alone. 

"Gods--" Than choked out as she added another finger. "Please, Meg--" 

"Hm?" she asked, a satisfied grin shaping her pink lips. "You want to know what I have planned for you two?" 

The both of them shivered, Zagreus nodding rapidly. He loved how easily Meg could get a grip on the two of them with hardly anything more than a word. 

"I'm going to fuck you, Thanatos, while Zagreus gets his mouth on your pretty cock. Am I understood? Than, will you let us show you how pretty you are?" 

Hands clutched at Zagreus' back, those polished nails scraping his skin deliciously as Than struggled to maintain his composure. Meg's voice always had that effect on them, but this day or night it seemed multiplied, amplified by the way Than seemed to shine at every word. 

"Megaera," Than whimpered. 

Blood and darkness, Zagreus was aching. He needed something, anything, just _more._

He adjusted Than so that Meg could keep working at him, but he could seal their lips together. Death was a panting, sloppy mess already, the kiss showing his true desires as his composure slipped. 

"Zag, she--gods--" 

He shushed Than with his lips, his tongue dipping in to taste every noise that poured from him. 

His hands wandered up to caress the nape of Than's neck, and he ran his fingers into the hair tucked back into his braid, careful not to pull. 

"Mm, Zag..." 

"So pretty," he murmured. 

A ragged, high cry spilled from Thanatos' lips. Meg had donned her toy, and was lining herself up to his entrance. 

"Ready, Than?" she purred. 

"Yes, _fuck_ , Meg, please, gods--" 

The obscenity of his begging nearly had Zagreus coming untouched, and he squirmed. Than was so completely gone, and he had no idea how Meg was keeping herself together.

She groaned and pushed inside him, and the sight stole the breath from Zagreus' lungs. Both of them on their knees, she held him so his back was arching, her strong arms holding his torso upright and pulling his hips against her toy. 

"Meg, he's--" Zagreus choked out, stopping to listen to Than's desperate noises. He delicately petted Than, thumbing his nipples, trying to soothe him. "He's so pretty like this, between us..." 

"Isn't he?" she agreed, and pulled her hips back long and slow, then thrust them back in sharply. "But I think you're done admiring with your eyes. Show him with your lips." 

He didn't need to be told twice. The positioning was a little awkward, but all his hesitation melted away under Than's cries. He settled on the bed, facing Than, and kissed down his stomach. He skipped around his leaking cock at first, leaving teasing bruises along his thighs. 

"Zag--" Than hissed sharply. "Ah, Meg..." 

Zagreus finally opened his mouth to take in Than's length, swirling his tongue over the head teasingly. But Thanatos only hesitated for a second before passing himself inside with a low groan. The sudden girth made Zag's eyes prick with tears, and he moaned as heat curled low in his abdomen. Hands tangled in his hair, desperation showing in every tug. 

"Perfect," Meg praised. "There you go. Isn't that better, Than?" 

He responded with something that could be an agreement, but it came out a high and broken noise. 

She addressed Zagreus now, voice husky with command. "Now relax and let me handle things, okay, Zag?" 

He had no way of answering as he worked his mouth on Than's lovely cock, but he understood and opened fully, relaxing his throat. 

Sounds came to him distantly, his thoughts dissolving as the taste and feeling of Than preoccupied his senses. He tried to make it good, move his lips and tongue like he liked, but found it was all he could do to manage to breathe. 

Meg rolled her hips into Than, and the force pushed Death deep into his throat. Zagreus couldn't help himself as he snaked a hand down to palm his own cock, desperately needing relief as his mouth was fucked. 

Than was a complete mess, more vocal than he'd ever heard him before. He was enraptured, hanging onto every broken noise, shivering with pleasure. Zagreus’ hand moved faster against his own length, chasing friction. 

"Zag, don't you dare finish," Meg ordered lowly. "Than comes first." 

Embarrassed heat flushed his cheeks. He reluctantly stopped touching himself, instead putting his hands reverently on Thanatos' thighs with a groan. 

"Won't be long, hah--I'm already--" Than tried to speak, the words tangled up in breathless cries. 

Zagreus could only communicate so much with Death's cock thrusting down his throat. He moaned and swallowed him further, trying to encourage Than to finish. 

" _Fuck_ \--" Than swore, his grip in Zagreus' hair tightening. 

Meg adjusted her hips, aiming her next thrust in such a way that had him falling apart. He came, spilling into Zagreus’ eager mouth, and he did his best to swallow. 

Most of his spend dribbled out past his lips, the muscles in his mouth utterly wrecked and loose. With a wet noise, Zagreus pulled off his cock and sucked in a breath of much-needed air, trying to focus around the hot desire and heady feeling of being so thoroughly used by Than and Meg. 

Thanatos groaned as Meg pulled her toy from him gently, and his head lolled. The hair in his braid had slipped free of its ribbon and was slowly in the process of unwinding, the strands still pressed into soft waves from the twists. Any thoughts still clinging to Zagreus’ consciousness vanished at the stunning beauty that was Thanatos after his climax. Still panting lightly, Than ran a shaky hand through his silvery locks, shaking them loose so they spilled around his shoulders and chest.

“So I guess I managed to mess it up on my own, huh?” he asked Zagreus with a breathless laugh. 

Zagreus smiled and went to wipe at his mouth, but Meg stopped him by grabbing his wrist sharply.

"Oh, no you don’t. I get a taste as well,” she growled, and pulled him into a searing kiss. Her tongue easily pushed into his abused mouth and he moaned, desperate for more. 

Thanatos shivered beside them at the sight. Her hands were rough on him, and he went pliant, letting her take everything she wanted from him. 

To his dismay, she pulled away and he let out a pitiful whine. “Please, Meg, I’m--I need--” he begged senselessly, voice a ragged mess. 

“Hush, Zag, you did well,” she said, and he melted under the praise. 

She guided him so he was flat on his back on the bed, one of her hands pressing firmly against his chest, and he was sure she could feel his heart racing under her fingertips. He hissed sharply as she straddled him, no longer wearing the toy, just the heat of her pressed wetly against him. She ground her hips down, rubbing blissfully against his aching cock. 

Than settled in beside them, kissing along Zagreus’ chest, his loose hair tickling his skin, raising gooseflesh along him and adding to his sensitivity. A gentle tongue laved at his nipple and his back arched off the bed. Those pretty nails scraped teasingly along him. 

"Zag, your mouth is… _gods_ , you were so good," Than cooed, pressing the praises into his skin. 

Meg chuckled at him and his inability to say anything beyond an incoherent, “Ah, Than-- _fuck,_ Meg--” But she finally gave him what he was aching for. 

She lifted her hips and in one easy motion, slid herself down along his cock, her cunt beautifully hot and wet. He let out a high cry, hardly able to rock his hips up to meet her rocking motions against him. As with all things between them, he let her set the pace, and reveled in the relief of her heat.

“Meg, I’m sorry, I’m not--I can’t--” he gasped. 

“It’s alright, Zag,” Thanatos murmured, trailing languid kisses up his chest and neck. “You’re alright. She’s got you.” 

The words melted into him, steadying his worries and desperation for just a breath. The push and pull of harsh and soft between the two of them made him dizzy. He blinked back the sting of tears pricking his eyes, the feeling of being so loved by the two of them overwhelming him. 

Meg let out a low noise above him, her hips rolling in a steady rhythm, but her wing gave away her pleasure as it tensed out behind her. “You’ll be good for me, won’t you, Zagreus? You’ll let me finish first. Be good for me like you were for Than.” 

“ _Blood and--_ ” Of course he would. He would do anything for the two of them, let them use him as long as they wanted.

He grabbed Meg’s hips and pulled her down on him, hard. She let out a startled intake of breath and he gave a satisfied smile. 

"That good?" he asked smugly, digging his heels into the bed so he could cant his hips up into her. 

"Don't get a big head," she growled, and her strong hands were on him, pinning his hips in place with all the force of the First of the Furies. She pulled up nearly off him, just the tip playing with her entrance, emphasizing her control over him. 

"I can leave you like this," she threatened. 

"No, please, Meg," he babbled, missing the lovely heat of her cunt on him, completely incoherent with need. "Please, I love it, I love you--" 

"Don't you forget it," she said, and with one easy motion took his cock inside her fully once more, pulling another moan from his lips. 

"You know Meg would never," Than assured him, pressing kisses to his chest.

"Than, you--ah, you're too soft on him," Meg said once more, her breath coming faster. 

"What can I say? I can't help myself," he said lightly. "And you know you love him too." 

Zagreus could feel fiery heat pooling in his belly as he blissfully raced toward his peak. His lovers' words washed over him, their deep and husky melodies ensnaring his focus. The way her hips were stuttering meant her release was approaching too, and he cried out, hoping his moans would bring her closer so he could finish. 

"Meg, blood and--fuck, I…" 

She tensed and trembled above him, her motions stilling as her climax washed over her. Her wing flared out behind her, every tendon tensing and relaxing with pleasure. She let out a breathless noise, looking down at him with hooded eyes. 

"Alright, Zag. Go ahead." 

His vision studded with stars as he released, and he knew he wouldn't have been able to last a second longer. He groaned and whimpered and utterly fell apart. 

"You did so well, Zagreus." Thanatos' voice in his ear brought him back to focus. He peppered Zagreus with kisses, each softer than the last. 

"I love you," Zagreus tried to say, but realized his throat was a bruised dry mess, and the words came out choked and scratchy. 

"Is your throat alright?" Meg asked him as she pulled herself off of him, his spend leaking from her. 

He swallowed and winced. Not wanting to admit it, he just shook his head, not meeting her gaze. 

A bottle of nectar was shoved into his hands by Thanatos. He hummed gratefully and gulped it down, relishing as the sweetness soothed his throat. 

"Thank you," he murmured, collapsing back into the bed.

Than smiled at him, running a hand through his hair. "I wasn't too rough on you was I?"

He shook his head, and then blinked with surprise as Meg pressed a kiss to his lips. 

"You did well, Zag," she purred. "I think we did a good job making Than feel pretty, wouldn't you say? Look at him." 

He definitely was. And blushing from Meg's words, he shone with gold and silver, a stunning image Zagreus wished he could have captured in a painting. 

"I did… enjoy that," Than admitted slowly. "Being between you two like that." 

"You deserve it," Zagreus said, brushing his lips against him in a chaste kiss.

"Want me to fix your braid before you head out again?" Meg asked. 

Than gave her a shy smile and nodded. 

"Can you show me how to do it?" Zagreus blurted. His own unruly hair was completely impossible to manipulate, he'd never had the chance to learn how to style hair that flowed as prettily as Than's. 

"Sure," Meg said, giving him a smirk. 

The three of them rearranged and cleaned up a little first. Still naked, they grazed lingering loving touches as they got into position, Than poised at the edge of the bed and them behind him, Zagreus hardly able to contain his excitement. Meg wrapped the two of them in her wing, relaxing it around them like a blanket. 

Meg carefully worked the tangles from his hair and explained how to start with three stands at the top and work through the braid, adding hair at each pass over the center. 

Than seemed happy to let Zagreus try a few times, even if his braids were far more uneven and irregular compared to Meg's. He couldn't help that he had more fun listening to the little pleased sighs that Than let out when he ran his fingers along his scalp, or watching how his hair caught the light. 

They laughed together at Zagreus' atrocious attempts. He made sure to enjoy this while it lasted, though he knew it didn't matter to him or Meg if Than had long hair, short hair, whatever he pleased. 

"Please tell me you'll wear it like this more often," Zagreus begged. 

"Hm, don't get used to it, Zag," he said. 

"You know you're lovely no matter your hair though, right?" he asked, pressing kisses to Than's neck. 

"You're just trying to distract him from how poorly you've braided his hair," Meg teased. 

He laughed, and the strands slipped from his fingers. "You caught me."

"You'll get it some day, I'm sure," Than said. "Maybe in a few aeons." 

"Oh, come on, I'm not _that_ bad!"

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so soft for soft MegThanZag, I love them so much. 
> 
> Let me know what you think!! 
> 
> I'm on Tumblr @ver-writes and Twitter @ver_writes!


End file.
